The present invention relates generally to programmable delay circuits, and more specifically, to a programmable delay circuit including hybrid fin field effect transistors (finFETs).
In an integrated circuit such as a microprocessor, a programmable delay circuit may be used for debugging and performance tuning, particularly in self-timed circuits such as pulsed Local Clock Buffers (LCBs), array dynamic circuitry, or clock deskewers. LCBs are used for driving local clock signals in microprocessor designs. A programmable delay circuit receives an input signal, which may be a clock signal or a data signal, and outputs a signal having a specified delay based on the input signal and one or more control inputs. The delay of the output signal that is output by the programmable delay circuit may be varied by varying the control inputs.